kyadarklineagefandomcom-20200213-history
Cheats
This is all of the cheats, codes and tricks to Kya Dark Lineage. ''Codes '''Main Menu Codes' Artwork Gallery=Triangle, Up, Circle, Right, Down, Down, Square, Left Pause Screen Codes Restore Health=L1, R2, L2, R1, Up, Up, Left, Square, Right, Circle, Start |-|Unlimited Health=L1, R2, L2, R1, Up(2), Left, Square, Right, Circle. Do this code only when you have very little health left. |-|Shrink Jamgut=R2, R2, Circle, R2, L2, L2, Left, L2, Triangle ''Easter Eggs Move Kya's Head=While talking to any villager in Nativ City, if Kya crosses her arms. Hold down the X button, and move the left analog stick around, Kya's head will move to the direction of the analog stick! Glitches Free Telescope=Do not purchase the Telescope in the shop, instead, after Kya is kidnapped by the Wolfen, her items will be stolen. After retrieving her items, the game will assume that you purchased the telescope and will give you one for free. Fight The Dummy Wolfen= When you're in Akasa's dojo, grab onto the dummy Wolfen's tail and, bring it to Atea's hut. Once you're at the hut, walk into the fire so Kya gets hurt. She will let go of the dummy, and then you can fight it, and it will move by turning around and facing you. One hit will destroy the dummy, and if you give it a kick between the legs, it will move around like a real Wolfen would. |-|Go Through Store Counter Tops=Go to Akasa's dojo once again, and grab the Wolfen dummy's tail. Choose a shop of interest (That is on the same floor). Start walking into the yellow table counter where the items are displayed, you can walk into it, and even stand right next to the Nativ at the counter. To exit, you have to walk either left or right and you will magically pass right through the wall. Kya can only do this while holding the dummy Wolfen. Visual Glitches Grassy Feet=Sometimes when Kya is walking in a grassy area her feet disappear into the grass. |-|Weird Sky= Flying Forest: Come from the third shell elevator, go to where you had/have to get the receptacle from the pedestal, look at the slope in front of Kya, the sky is a yellowish desert color, if Kya goes on the slope the sky turns blue. Skippable Scenes Skip Kidnapping Scene=Buy a Jamgut whistle before you go to the Hunter's domain, then when you go to hunter's domain ride a jamgut, since you have the whistle already,there is no need to go to Nativ City. If you go back to Nativ City after the scene where it shows Brazul turning Nativs into Wolfen, it will skip the scene where Aton and Area are talking about Atea being kidnapped. |-|Wolfen City=You can actually skip this entire area by accessing a Jamgut early. This lets you jump over the area that triggers the cut scene that dumps you in the prison area. |-|Skip the Battle with Aton=In order to skip the fight with the Wolfen Aton: after the cutscene at the end of the game where Brazul orders Aton to duel with you, simply do not approach him once you are in control of Kya once again. He will remain where he stands waiting, and you can run over to the right-hand wall of the 'battle arena'. Halfway up the wall you will notice two columnar stones. Press Kya into the foot-wide space between them and rapidly press the jump button, and presently she'll slip between them. Now you're in the tiny space between those two stones and the bounding wall. Rapidly jump from side to side, wall-jumping off of any surface that Kya comes in contact with, and before long you'll have gotten yourself up on top of the bounding wall. From here you can just run up towards the structure central to the fortress, but as you try to jump up onto the nearest platform, you'll bounce off of an invisible ceiling-barrier. To circumvent this, simply press up against the central structure as you direct Kya into a hard diagonally-rightward jump, and she'll ledge-grab the trail above. At this point, you can navigate all of the places you normally would after defeating Aton, but you can take all the time you want, because there is no rising lava! Brazul is waiting at the top as usual." - NotreallyPurple Techniques Flying Forest '''Technique # 1':Go to the area where the blue egg is/was, knockout the wolfen standing guard by the bell, step on the bell’s alert button, hurry and jump onto the closest ledge platform, watch the wolfen huddle under the bell and cut the bell’s rope with kya’s boomy, the bell drops and falls on the wolfen, now all four wolfen are knocked out. Category:Pages Category:Needs Navbox Category:Guides